


Minute 片刻

by acciopudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Drama, Dubious Consent, First Time, Implied Master/Padawan Relationship(s), M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Top Qui-Gon Jinn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciopudding/pseuds/acciopudding
Summary: 后来，他会努力地回忆起那天下午到底发生了什么，在他答应了奎刚绝对的宽恕之后。他应该记住关于那一刻的每个细节，因为那一刻，他进入了生命的另一个段落，是长期禁食后的盛宴，是他曾经从未意识到的饥渴的餍足。
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Minute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754054) by [LuvEwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEwan/pseuds/LuvEwan). 



> 作者Notes  
> 这个故事，比其他故事更多地呈现了一个OOC版的奎刚。我只是想写这个，所以我写了。
> 
> 译者Notes  
> 业余翻译，第一次翻译，喜欢的话记得给原作者一个Kudos和评论  
> 感谢Beta @柠檬树XD 的帮助和校对  
> 

**第一章**

“最可悲的事情是，  
施予了某人片刻，  
而你把它们当作永恒。”

——埃尔·卡恩

————

有时是一场盛宴，有时是四处觅食。那晚是一场宴会，提供了所有人都吃不尽的食物，这是一场财力和富足的展示。长桌用金银绣着复杂的流苏，座无虚席，一只巨大而闪亮的罗巴兽摆放在中心。

他们的主人特意提到，这样的珍稀美味有点昂贵——继而说出了一个让欧比旺被他汽水里的冷冻水果块呛到的数字。幸运的是，大家依然沉浸在奢靡的食物和谈话中，没有人注意到他。

除了他的师父。他总是注意到，尤其是当欧比旺宁愿他没有注意到的时刻。奎刚在酒杯后面笑了笑，在原力里轻推了一下他的徒弟。这种无心的奢华同样让奎刚感到好笑和恼火。

然而，那些过分富裕的人似乎下决心要打动奎刚·金。如果他们知道就好了，欧比旺想，这个人更喜欢和赤脚的村民一起啜饮流浪汉的汤，而且他曾经十二天不洗澡。当然，从奎刚那天晚上的表现来看，人们不会推测出真相，他的棕色头发整齐地扫在脸上，外衣得体，蓝色的眼睛在完美的烛光下闪闪发光。

大厅的角落里有一支乐队在演奏，这是塔纳布上一个非常流行的乐队。公爵夫人问他们，“您喜欢音乐吗，金大师？”

奎刚咀嚼完，喝了一大口酒说，“通常是这样。您为这顿特殊的晚餐提供了精美的娱乐，夫人。而且我确信你们的婚礼将为塔纳布和诺鲁拉克之间提供持久的联系。”

“我的未婚夫为我提供了他自己的精美娱乐。”她的嘴唇沾了黑酒而闪闪发亮。她对着绝地武士轻挑了一下修饰过的眉毛，“现在我 _知道_ 你不喜欢这一点。”

那位被提及的未婚夫靠近她，在她耳边低声说了什么。她嘀咕着，手指轻抚他的手臂。其他几位客人轻声地笑了起来。

欧比旺又拿起酒杯，发现桌布的图案其实是对……嗯，高级娱乐的艺术化描写。

“一个常见的误解，阿斯图公爵夫人。”奎刚说着，修长宽大的手指随意地卷着精致的酒杯。琥珀色的烛光在他的眼中闪烁，脸上投下阴影。“绝地武士团只是制止浪漫性的依恋。”

女士带着好奇心拉开了与她殷勤的伴侣的距离。她倾身向前，半露胸的奶油白露肩裙紧贴着桌子的边缘，“没有另一半的人是什么样的呢，绝地大师？”

欧比旺的喉咙突然干涩起来。这个不恰当的话题已经不是第一次在任务中被提到了，但他在厌恶这种粗鲁且具有侵犯性的谈话方面上始终没有长进。

奎刚微微耸了耸肩，“身心确实是纠缠在一起的，但还是完全的两码事。我们中的一些人要学会区分它们。”

“出于必要？”

奎刚紧紧盯着她的目光，脸上泛起了笑容，“出于明智。”

欧比旺低头看了看，希望他脸颊上的绯红没有被现在公开盯着他们方向的其他二十个客人看到。食物在他的肠胃里拧成了一个冰冷的疙瘩。这不是回答这种询问的首选方法，即使对于奎刚这样不拘一格的绝地武士来说，这也太……太过分了。当他抬起眼来时，几个珠光宝气、衣着优雅的男女还在看着他。打量着。

琢磨着。

他咬着脸颊内角，是他在议会会议期间通常会做的事，当奎刚正在为自己（和他们俩）挖一个明显的坑时候。欧比旺在一年多前获得了高等学徒的身份，但他还没到公开纠正或挑战他老师的地步。

“我想，身体是有需求的，即使心是不甘不愿。”公爵夫人总结说，“只是我觉得这是一种相当悲哀的存在，”她看了看欧比旺，“不过， _你_ ，却是全心全意的。我看得出来。”

欧比旺低下头，承认这句赞美。至少，他以为那是一种赞美。

奎刚在桌子对面看着自己的徒弟，“在这一点上，我完全同意您，夫人。”甜点上桌了，乐队唱了一首欧比旺不知道的歌。一晚上他的脸都像火烧似的。

————

这一次是四处觅食。

他们在兰侬的偏僻森林里追踪那个所谓的刺客已经好几天了，不眠不休。水越来越少，只剩下不到一个水壶的量可以分享。除了森林里能找到的东西，没有任何食物，主要是浆果和树叶。

奎刚吃的是一种黑色的昆虫，肚子上有一个球状的黄色物体。当他咬下的时候，卵黄溅到他的牙齿上。他看到欧比旺厌恶的表情，饶有兴致地笑了起来，“所有食物里都有虫子。我真的不乐意告诉你这个事实，徒弟。”

欧比旺眯起了眼睛，“是的，而你看起来似乎只是对此感到恶心。”他把一颗丰满的浆果放进嘴里，但触觉上的爆炸感让他联想到了师父选择的主菜，他不得不强迫自己吞下。猫头鹰尖锐的叫声在树上回荡。他负手而立，抬头望着漆黑的天空。他并不热衷于在杂草和灌木丛中再度过一个漫长的夜晚。

“今晚我们得睡觉了，”奎刚决定。他站在树丛中，尽管疲惫不堪，但依然平静，穿着脏兮兮的外衣，依然指挥若定，“我们轮流休息。”

欧比旺点了点头，“好的，师父。”

他们一直走着，直到月亮升起，太阳落下。这个月亮染着绿色，发出奇怪的光。奎刚在一棵大树下指了一个地方，两个绝地武士就在树下落脚。

“你先睡吧，欧比旺。”奎刚摆出一个冥想的姿势，背靠着粗壮的树干，散开头发。

这是一种安静的善意。奎刚照例在这样的任务中担任第一班岗，有时直到早上才会叫醒他的徒弟。“谢谢。”欧比旺低声说。他太累了，无法争辩。他比奎刚年轻，但他知道自己并不强壮，而且可能永远也不会强壮。他需要睡眠。

欧比旺从水壶里喝了一口，蜷缩在奎刚附近的草地上，拉紧他的长袍，抵御着空气的凉意。原力在激荡——刺客还没抓到，明天还不确定。然而，在草地上，在森林里，在他们之间轻松的沉默中，原力是平静的。他闭上了眼睛。

手指轻抚着他头发的边缘，他睡着了。

————

过了一段时间，他听到了一个声音，像是动物的喘息，划破了夜色。他绷紧了神经，但没有动，等待着大脑赶上知觉。

又是一声低沉的呻吟，他睁开眼睛，手摸到胯间的光剑。他看到一片绿色的雾气；有一瞬间，他以为是看到了奎刚的武器，但随后意识到那是兰侬的月光。

奎刚在淡绿色的光中透出轮廓，头后仰着，靠着树干。抚摸，他在抚摸自己。

欧比旺闭上了眼睛。他的心在胸口狂跳。他不应该看到……那个。

————

他没有告诉奎刚，出于必要，出于明智。

然而想要忘记这一幕更难。

————

欧比旺记得当他还是个幼徒的时候，班特会和他一起坐在喷泉边。他们会分享他们的梦想，就像所有孩子们一样。他想象着所有他会去的地方和可能遇见的人，他将要拯救的生命和纠正的错误。任务似乎是最神圣的事情，这是绝地武士存在的目的。

他那时怎么可能会知道现实，很多任务都会以失败告终，或者是含糊不清，或者是彻底的沮丧。他会夺取生命，也会拯救生命。有些地方和人，他希望自己从未遇到。

他是一个高等学徒，在最近的一次任务中，他已经杀死了三个人。

这是事情的走向。

他双手交叉在斗篷的袖子里，等待着运输机的到来。奎刚在他身边，没有说话。

一个绝地武士需要为了大局着想。

“欧比旺，”他的师父最后说。

欧比旺抬起头来。

“我很想告诉你这会变得容易起来，但我从来没有欺骗过你。我无法对你撒谎。”奎刚用指尖抚过他光滑的脸颊。

奎刚也杀了人，在这次任务中，还有许多其他任务中。

欧比旺尊敬地鞠躬，他的长辫子随着动作摆动。逼近的飞船在他们脚下的地面上隆隆作响。“谢谢您，师父。”

随着运输机的靠近，气流翻滚，奎刚用他宽大的手掌握住了欧比旺的脸颊，“你做得很好，欧比旺。这永远不应该变得简单。”

欧比旺已经二十三岁了，不记得自己上一次哭泣是什么时候。他没有因为温柔的话语而哭泣，也没有因为师父在他的嘴唇上印下一个干燥的吻而哭泣。

然后运输机降落了。

————

他试图冥想，但冥想在太空中总是更为困难，特别是因为他讨厌飞行。当他寻找他的中心时，他发现了死去的人，以及奎刚的唇贴着他的唇。

纯洁的。一个纯洁的吻。

————

在短暂的回家探访中，欧比旺看着老朋友们见面，大师们与幼徒和学徒们交谈，玩耍。他没有看到其中任何人互相亲吻。

奎刚被要求监视与他们下一个任务有关的参议院会议。他在黎明时分就离开了，直到黄昏将科洛桑的天空染成了灼灼的橙紫色才回来。欧比旺在他们居室的小阳台上，当他听到， _感觉到_ ，他的老师进来时抬起头来。

那人走进客厅，又迅速地从视线中消失了。

他回过头，看着城市的景象，画面似乎静止而又在不断变化，川流涌动而令人安心。他们再过几个小时就要启程去泽洛斯二号了。

他的思绪一定是游离了一会儿，因为奎刚突然就在他旁边了，穿着朴素的睡衣，靠在栏杆上。他看上去有些泄气。“我决定了，我绝不会在政治上开展第二职业。”

欧比旺咽下笑声，“我为参议院的未来哭泣。”

奎刚叹了口气，“经过今天的见闻，我也一样。” 他佯装打了个寒颤，“当你被封为武士后，我敢肯定官僚主义和政客们也会变得让你难以忍受。”他伸出手揽过欧比旺的背，握紧了他的肩膀。他们站着，看夕阳落下。

欧比旺最近一直在想那个——试炼。他既渴望它，又同样害怕它。他知道这意味着他还没有准备好。他研究着奎刚手上熟悉的老茧，如此熟悉，以至于有时他看着自己的手，希望能找到相同的伤疤和粗糙的地方。他在奎刚的身边度过了半生，他想说……

_“等我通过了试炼，我们之间的距离就会变得难以忍受。”_

但这并不妥当。所以他只能轻微地向师父靠近，保持了沉默。

————

这次任务中有着漫长的等待，还有政治演说，接着是更多的等待。现在他们正等着离开，运输机在空地上准备好了。但那个脸色苍白的参议员将陪同他们回科洛桑，他告诉奎刚说他会晚点到。

一个小时，也许。不超过三个小时。

泽洛斯二号被森林和湖泊所覆盖。欧比旺对生命原力的适应不如他的师父，但在与政客们相处了几天之后，被单纯的自然所包围是一种可喜的解脱，他希望借此洗去因任务带来的压力与紧张，并且基本做到了。

“好吧，”奎刚把通讯器挂回腰带上，打量着周围空旷的森林，“至少鸟儿们不会因为地产税而开始争吵了。”他走过去，坐在一棵树下，拍了拍身旁的空地。

欧比旺沉下心来，感激地呼出一口气，“也许他们在呢，只是我们不知道而已。也许鸟儿和我们其他人一样难以忍受。”

奎刚笑着说，“打消你这念头吧。我一点也不觉得你难以忍受，欧比旺。”

欧比旺笑了笑，把头枕在树上，“那只是因为我还没有针对地产税开始激情的咆哮。”

正午的阳光透过树冠上的叶孔照射进来，奎刚的眼睛让欧比旺想起了夏日的清水。“你得先警告我一下，我好割掉耳朵。” 奎刚说，他把长腿伸到面前，“参议员还要过一段时间才能来。”

欧比旺在耀眼的阳光下闭上眼睛，“就无法忍受而言……还不够久。” 他抱怨道。

奎刚笑了起来，双手交叠在腹部。

他们已经在一起度过了十年。到了现在，谈话间的空隙也无比自然。

更有责任感的话，欧比旺应该利用他们的空闲时间进行冥想，但太阳如此明亮，这使他感到懒洋洋的，四肢带着愉悦的沉重感。正在他昏昏欲睡时，奎刚在他身边换了个姿势。

“欧比旺？”

奎刚如此轻声地说着他的名字，仿佛这是在半夜，他怕吵醒别人。欧比旺没有感觉到紧迫感，所以他没有动。“嗯？”

迟疑的停顿，这本身就很不寻常。欧比旺因此睁开眼睛，坐直了身子。

奎刚正看着他，“你还记得兰侬的任务吗？”

距离那个特殊的刺客逃过抓捕已经过了两年了。也是在这样一棵树下，欧比旺意外地看到了——“是的。”

奎刚的目光仍然锁住他，那里藏着的任何情感都令人疯狂地难以捉摸。他湿润了下嘴唇，“我知道那晚你醒了，当我正处在……在一个私人的时刻。”

欧比旺从来没有希望过那个恼人的参议员的出现，直到现在。汗水从他的脸上滚落下来。他在羞愧的冲动中努力维护着自己的原力屏障。但事实是他还是想起了那一幕，在他试图不去想它的时候：绿月，微风，奎刚弯曲的脖颈和手指，那充血、渗出前液的头部带来的震惊感。

“你无需感到任何内疚。”奎刚安慰他，在温暖草地上，把手覆在欧比旺手上，“错在我。我没有考虑到这样的行为会给你带来怎样的困扰，在各种层面上。”

欧比旺低头看着他们的手。尽管天气炎热，他还是感觉到皮肤上的颤抖，“我没有受到困扰，奎刚。”

奎刚握紧了他的手，“没有吗？”

欧比旺抬起眼睛，他觉得自己正处在某种悬崖边上，心在胸腔里狂跳。“没有，”他回答说，“为什么会困扰我？”

“你在平息自己的欲望。我已经感觉到了，很多次了。” 年长者告诉他，“我一直很担心，担心你为了成为一个更好的绝地而压抑自己。但在我的生活中，我发现长期的逃避并不能解决任何问题，因为生理需求不应是一个需要解决的问题。”

欧比旺吞咽了一下，“我没……” _很多次？_ 他的大脑飞速运转，这不是他有意识地遏制的。他只是遵从规矩，或者他是这么认为的。“我为我没有升起屏障而道歉。”

奎刚微笑了，他抚摸着欧比旺的下巴，“我不是在要求你道歉。”

这抚摸的感觉从来没有……他的嘴颤抖着，好像奎刚的手指触动了他的神经，“你是在要求别的什么吗？”欧比旺有一种最奇怪的感觉，似乎他抽离了自己的身体，看着自己向师父提出了一个违反信条的问题，一个 _异端的_ 问题。

议会将会怎么说？

但比这更重要的是，他想， _奎刚_ 会怎么说？

欧比旺 _想让 _他说什么？__

奎刚用那双敏锐而有洞察力的眼睛探究地看着他。天气越来越热了，他修长的脖颈闪闪发亮。“宽恕。”他终于回答道。

欧比旺屏住呼吸。他不知道该如何理解这话，但他听到自己用唯一可说的话回应道，“我原谅你的一切，师父。”

奎刚伸手摸了摸他的脸颊，“我知道了。”慢慢地，他的手沿着欧比旺的下巴抚摸下去。他的拇指还停留在欧比旺微微分开的嘴唇上。

一个邀请。

他接受了，欧比旺没有抗拒。奎刚的拇指伸在里面，搜寻着。他向前倾身，另一只手搂住欧比旺的颈部。欧比旺让他的师父用拇指在他的嘴里探索，直到他们目光相遇，阳光燃起，欲求涌动。然后欧比旺吸吮着奎刚，吮吸着 _奎刚_ 那坚实的、温暖的、撑满了他口腔的部分。

奎刚闭上了眼睛，欧比旺更加用力地吸吮。“原力宽恕我。”他低声说着，把欧比旺推回草丛，迅速用更为粗壮、更为坚挺的部分将拇指代替。

欧比旺吞咽着那坚硬的长度，喘息着。他从来没有闻到过别的男人的麝香，现在他的感官被气味和发肤淹没了，熟悉又陌生。奎刚的大腿压在他的脸上。他感觉到从肌肉和耻骨中传来的紧绷。他自己的勃起在裤子里灼热而痛苦地绷紧着。

他的手抓紧草地，吞下喉咙里聚集的咸味。

奎刚嘟囔着一串欧比旺不认识的音节，也许是来自外星语言，或者只是胡言乱语。他用手抓着欧比旺的头发，握着头皮，引导他坚硬的阴茎在湿润的口腔中出进。

欧比旺刚开始适应这激烈的节奏，奎刚就退出来了。他跪坐在膝盖上，欧比旺还在他的身下，沉重而红润的阴茎从裤裆处突出来。阳光在奎刚的脑后闪耀，他看起来如此的美，无所不能……无法抵抗。

“只要你愿意……”奎刚喘着粗气，双手在欧比旺的臀部上停了下来，“……实在是太久了……”

欧比旺在那双蓝色的眼睛里看到了他一直以来所熟悉的那个男人，他带着暗示的信任，将自己的裤子扯下，直到能够张开大腿。

他不知道自己期待了什么，但他感觉到的更多，突然间的压力，他吞咽着缓解这感觉。奎刚还没有一寸都还没移动——突然间，他们就结合在一起了。有一瞬间，他的世界沦为一种痛苦的、燃烧的充实感，但奎刚似乎没有受到影响。当然，这并没有抑制到他的欲望。

“是，是的，”他赞叹着，“原力啊，好紧。”

欧比旺把前臂盖在眼睛上，试图把光亮和冲击过强的画面拒之门外，试图适应他的师父正在这平常的日子里和他做爱的想法。

时间在抽插、汗水和呻吟中迷失在某处。最终，欧比旺睁开了眼睛，望着万里无云的天空，跪在地上的奎刚一次又一次地弯腰进入他的身体，他的长发拂过欧比旺的皮肤。疼痛已经消失了，取而代之的是几乎无法忍受的快感。他在原力中紧紧抓着奎刚的存在，渴望以这种方式与他连接，就像他们身体的结合一样。但他发现奎刚的那端毫无反应。

沉默不语。

他的指甲挖进了草丛和泥土。奎刚长驱直入，击中了一个深处的、甜蜜的而又无助的地方，然后在把他送进高潮之前又撤退。他不知道自己会产生这种感觉，而又会被这种感觉所征服，他的眼泪流了下来。

奎刚的呼吸温热地贴在他的耳边，“参议员……得结束了”。同时他握住欧比旺的阴茎头部，并没有减慢他冲击的节奏。双重组合的刺激是如此的愉快和尖锐，欧比旺立刻喘息着释放了，高潮的余韵挤压着他体内的巨物。

“天啊……好……噢……”，奎刚又顶了两下，欧比旺静躺着，感受着潮湿和温暖在他的体内释放。

他们倒回在草地上，气喘吁吁。欧比旺看了一眼奎刚，他们同时意识到——

落叶的嘎吱声，在迅速逼近。

奎刚已经站起身来，大步流星地走向交通工具，而欧比旺还在摸索着自己的裤子。他急忙冲去和他的师父汇合，而他的师父已经在向不合时宜的泽罗星参议员鞠躬了。

欧比旺站在他惯常的位置上，在他师父的身旁向后两步远的地方，只听参议员喋喋不休地讲了半天。政客上下打量着他，抬起了眉毛。

“肯诺比学徒，恕我冒昧，你看起来……一团糟。”

他脸红了，整了整纳夫辫，用手抚平了头发。

“向您表示歉意，先生，我的徒弟在阳光下睡着了。”奎刚毫不费力地插话，拍了拍欧比旺的背，“你看我们将有那么多时间都被关在船上。”

“啊，当然。”参议员笑了笑，“希望你喜欢。”

欧比旺歪了下头表示肯定，“谢谢您，先生。”他跟着两人走上坡道。如果他的心脏再跳动得热烈一点，就要将从胸腔里爆炸出来。他准备起飞，听从奎刚的命令，多年的训练让他能够忽略了师父冷却的激情的种子，正从他酸痛的臀部中流淌下来。

后来，他会努力地回忆起那天下午到底发生了什么，在他答应了奎刚绝对的宽恕之后。他应该记住关于那一刻的每个细节，因为那一刻，他进入了生命的另一个段落，是长期禁食后的盛宴，是他曾经从未意识到的饥渴的餍足。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章译名注释：  
> * 罗巴兽（Roba Beast），猪肉?https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Roba  
> * 塔纳布（Taanab），内环星球， https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Taanab/Legends  
> * 诺鲁拉克（Norulac），内环星球，https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Norulac  
> * 阿斯图公爵夫人（Duchess Astu），应该是作者原创人物  
> * 兰侬（Rannon），外环星球，https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Rannon_(planet)  
> * 泽洛斯二号（Zelos II），https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Zelos_II  
> * 纳夫辫（nerf tail），梳在脑后的那个小辫子


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

总有一些事情要做，有一些地方要去。他们没有再谈论泽洛斯二号，但他们谈论了许多其他事情，生活还是正常进行。

欧比旺自己也不会相信发生了什么，只是奎刚那充满欲望的声音常常穿透他的思想，那些满足的呻吟，“ _是的，是的_ ”。他会站在他师父身边，当那人同政要或国王说话的时候，想着自己知道奎刚做爱时的声音是什么样的，完全不像那个平静而庄重的绝地武士；欧比旺不知道是否有人能看出他们做爱了。

当他们回到圣殿时，他的好奇心成熟了，成为了焦虑。周围都是最了解他们的人，他们可以感知到原力的微妙变化。起初，他几乎无法忍受面对朋友和导师们的目光。

他们看出了他的不同吗？

因为欧比旺知道自己已经改变了，因为他的师父不仅是将他看作一个学生。他以前从来没有注意过自己的外表，但现在他会照镜子，想知道奎刚喜欢他什么地方，为什么在他可以选择其他任何人的时候，值得让他冒着巨大的风险，只为触碰欧比旺？

难道奎刚看着他，看到的是一个美丽的人？欧比旺觉得自己像个傻瓜，没有从本质上理解性的境界。他上过必修课，学过解剖学和生殖学，但这似乎是个遥远的概念。他当时只有十四岁，还在为自己的身体感到羞愧。当他长大后，他摒弃了亲密关系，就像摒弃了财产和依恋一样。因为在他的思维方式中，它们都是交织在一起的——他无法想象想要与其他人分享自己最私密的部分后又再也看不到他们。

但与奎刚分享这种私密感觉很自然。这感觉很好，虽然不完美，因为他们是如此匆忙，欧比旺完全没有准备好这次性事。问题是，他们的亲密关系让身体行为变得精神化，身体的需求变成了内心复杂的欲望。师父和徒弟通常不发生关系是有原因的。

他躺在花园的草坪上，身下的柔软而芬芳太容易让他回想起，那天奎刚如何在洒满阳光的温暖草地上摆弄他。他知道他们不能再做了，但当他想到奎刚的手在他的身体上游走时，他呼吸沉重起来，想象着如何更慢地进行，他们亲吻和探索对方，在一个他们不必担心闯入者的地方。

欧比旺揉了揉眼睛。去他的。他没有考虑清楚自己的行为，现在他失败地纠缠其中。而奎刚则继续生活着，仿佛夺走他徒弟的贞操就像泡一壶茶一样无关紧要。

_因为他知道依恋的危险，他知道性只是性，它是无足轻重的，是我搞错了。_

他双臂交叉捂住了脸，静躺着，直到他能清醒过来。他在那里待了很久。

————

团体对练在学徒们之间很受欢迎。欧比旺、加伦、希瑞和一个他只见过几次面的加曼达学徒在大厅里互相对练。

武士身份对他们来说是一盏永恒的明灯。对练曾经是表现戏剧性翻跟头和夸张进攻的机会，而高年级学徒则专注于尝试新的技巧，磨练他们的技能，并寻找同侪防御的漏洞。即使是自发的比武，也要像一场严肃的战斗一般对待，每一个动作都要经过权衡计算，尤其是在师父们在场的情况下。

当欧比旺以迅雷不及掩耳之势解除了加伦和喘气的加曼达尔学徒的武装后，比赛结束了。希瑞绿色的眼睛里闪过暗藏的挑衅，但后她后退一步，表示弃权。汗水从她的太阳穴顺着脖子的曲线流下来。“干得漂亮，”她一边对欧比旺叫道，一边把关上光剑的电源。

加伦灵活地跳起来。“你是不是很高兴我们放你一马？”他咧嘴一笑，脱下薄薄的内衣，用它擦着湿漉漉的头发和脖子，“我和格鲁克只是不喜欢让你在希瑞面前丢脸，还有金大师。”

欧比旺笑了笑，学着朋友的样子，用揉成一团的外衣把身体擦得半干，“我感谢你的让步，加伦。”

“哦，拜托。”希瑞插话道，顺了顺她的金发和辫子。她的脸颊因为疲劳而变得粉红。“他经常在我面前出糗，我都已经免疫了。”她用肩膀推了推他的胳膊，乳房轻轻擦到了他。他的肠胃一阵搅动，而后下沉，随后他结结巴巴地说着自己一贯的讽刺来反击。

希瑞只是笑了笑。她没有费力擦掉汗水，汗水沿着她的锁骨积聚，在胸前因长衫敞开而露出的光滑皮肤上闪闪发光。“但我不是什么都能免疫的。”她走过去时喃喃自语。

欧比旺吞了吞口水，偷偷地朝她的方向看了一眼，然后走向看台。

“做得很好。”奎刚站起来按住他的肩膀，“虽然如果塔奇学徒仔细注意的话，她会留意到你好几次都在左侧留下了一个关键的突破口。”

他很清楚希瑞为什么会分心，但欧比旺感到奎刚碰过他的肩膀处有一股热潮在蔓延。希瑞也碰过他那里，但感觉不一样。自从泽洛斯二号之后，奎刚就再没以任何理由碰过他。

_勿纵情欲，沉静明意。_

“谢谢你，师父。我会更加注意减少自己的弱点。”欧比旺鞠了一躬。“您……吃过饭了吗？”

奎刚把头发扎在脑后，“今天早上开始就没吃过了。但我觉得我们应该先努力攻克一下这些弱点。”

————

与奎刚的交锋就像在舞蹈，原力在他们血液中奏响，他们的剑刃在黑暗中淌出蓝和绿的光带。

关灯之后，其他的感官更加敏锐。他们一边战斗一边穿过整个大厅，光剑相碰，赤脚踩着地板。

这几乎就像是在和自己战斗，只是他被打败的速度更快。

————

对练结束后，他们一起走到淋浴间。

“我劝你不要靠得太近。”欧比旺警告道。他先前对练时干涸的汗水与他们后来对练的汗水混在一起，“我现在都忍受不了自己的味道。”

奎刚笑了起来，浑厚的声音在墙壁上回荡，“我怀疑我自己闻起来也不会像鲜花。”

当他们站在空荡的隔间前时，欧比旺意识到凉爽的循环空气中自己裸露的皮肤，以及这里只有他们两个的事实。他的心跳到了嗓子眼。

奎刚为他们俩挂上毛巾，开始解开他的外衣，“塔奇学徒似乎对你产生了兴趣。”

欧比旺打开了淋浴控制器，喷出的水雾缓解了令人不快的沉默。

“你注意到了吗？”奎刚没有得到回应后又问。

欧比旺抬头看了看那人的脸。他耸了耸肩，“希瑞是个朋友……”，他清了清嗓子。“只是这样。”

奎刚解开他的头发，发丝从他宽阔的肩膀上披散下来。灰色与栗色混在一起，在他的鬓角，在他的胡须，在他胸前那卷曲的毛发里，“那是……”

“事实。”欧比旺说完。他让自己的裤袜落在脚边，看着奎刚的鼻翼因此微微张开。他走进淋浴间，站在水帘下，感觉到水顺着腹部和腿部淌下。

奎刚还留在淋浴间外，在昏暗的黄色灯光中，他的眼睛蓝得耀眼。“你非常优秀，欧比旺。”

“谢谢你，师父。我知道当时我的左侧是防御漏洞。”

“现在还是吗？”奎刚伸手穿过雾气，让手指沿着欧比旺左翼的肌肉划过。

欧比旺感到自己硬了。水流冲击着他的后背。单是这样他就束手无策了。他会溺死在其中，在欲望和渴求之中。

奎刚透过浓密的雾气看着他。热水在他的额头上打着水珠，“你那么美好。我发现自己……想问……”

欧比旺的手滑落下来抓住奎刚的手，“你从来不需要问，我也在想这个问题，一直都在想。”

他被推到淋浴间的墙上。奎刚紧紧地压住他，尽管裤子沉重又湿漉漉的，他的勃起依然坚挺着，他抓住欧比旺的下巴。

欧比旺闭上了眼睛，向前倾身，双唇颤抖着，寻求着。

但奎刚的嘴唇却凑到了他的耳边，“我想就这样占有你，就像这样。”

欧比旺颤抖了。他不知道自己是被蒸汽熏得头晕目眩，还是被欲望和情感冲击得头晕目眩，“ _好_ 。”

“第一次就是错的，我知道那是你的初次。”奎刚低声说。

周围的水倾泻而下，他们仿佛与宇宙其他地方隔绝，只有他们两个人在暴风雨中。欧比旺摇了摇头，“我没觉得有任何不妥。”

奎刚的头发因为沾湿而显得更黑了，贴在脸的两侧。一缕头发黏在在他的嘴角，“你是我的徒弟。”

欧比旺轻轻拨开了它，“但我也是男人，就像你一样。我在告诉你可以。可以，可以，可以。”

奎刚又抓住了他的下巴，但更温柔，审视着欧比旺的脸，“你无法看得更清，欧比旺。如果我们被发现了，议会将把你重新分配给另一个师父。”

眼泪从他的眼眶里滑落，在淋浴的洪流中消失，或者他希望它们是，“你不能这样对我。我……已经不是那天之前的我了，一切都不一样了。我睡不着——”

“是我错了。我很抱歉，我收回……”

“除非你不想。活在当下。”欧比旺绝望地笑着引用那人最喜欢的一句话，“就现在，我作为一个男人，允许您这样。”

奎刚笑了，“你那么美丽。但你不能就这样给予你的许可。”他走出淋浴间，脱掉他湿漉漉的紧身裤，露出湿润的、肌肉发达的臀部。他的阴茎又长又粗，已经完全勃起。

_你那么美丽。_

这句话在欧比旺的脑海里重复着，他的胃里一阵暖意。

_你那么美丽。_

他看着奎刚绷紧的阴茎，突然想起它在他体内撞击的痛苦。它似乎太过巨大，无法容纳进他渴望它去的地方。每次都会痛吗？

这并不重要。

他关掉了水，站了起来，自己的勃起也毫不逊色，房间里唯一的声音就是他身上水珠滴落的声音。“如果我不能给予允许，那我就给予原谅。你再占有我一次，我就再原谅你一次。”

然后再一次，再一次，再一次。

奎刚痛苦地盯着他看了几秒，“不能在这里。”他最后决定了。

“那么我们的房间，那里是私人的——”

“不，”奎刚安静地说道，缩短了他们之间的距离。“圣殿从来都不是私人的。我们将不得不等到被分配到另一个任务。”他微微一笑，揉了揉欧比旺的下唇，“然后你就可以给我展示你有多渴望原谅我。”

————

欧比旺在八天后给他展示了，在达诺的一个狭窄而霉烂的房间里。奎刚把门关上的一刻把他压在椅子上，用唾液沾湿手指，然后用三根手指插进了欧比旺的后穴。

最初的扩张让欧比旺喊出了声，这个男人连手指都不可思议的长。片刻之前他们还在讨论任务。

奎刚的手指停下了，他的声音沙哑，“你还想要吗？”

欧比旺向下压着入侵的肉体，“我告诉过你，你永远……不需要问。”他能感觉到奎刚的指甲在他体内。他知道奎刚的指甲陷进他最深处时的感觉，奎刚觉得他很美，甚至等不及润滑他的阴茎，便迫不及待之前进入他，以一种痛苦而完美的、独一无二的方式。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 加曼达（Gamandar），https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Gamandar  
> * 达诺（Da'nor），https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Da%27nor


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

————

他渴望奎刚，这永远都不够。每次他们做爱时，他都想要更多，尽管奎刚总是确保他们两个都得到高潮。他想和他一起在余韵中躺着，抚摸这个男人的脸，感受他的双手触碰自己，温柔而非强迫，但他意识到自己的欲望已经在依恋的方向上迷失得太远。

他发现自己怀念他们站在阳台上时奎刚握着他肩膀的感觉，或是在他生病时奎刚抚摸他头发的方式。现在，即使在狂热的交合之中，他们也保持着一定的距离。欧比旺很快就明白了，他会在寻求亲吻和缓慢的爱抚时被拒绝，于是他不再尝试。他不能对此感到失望——他们拥有的东西已经超出了大多数师徒之间所应拥有的。

这既不是宴席，也不是觅食。他总是感到饥饿。

————

当他们在银河系首都的下层执行卧底任务时，奎刚打破了自己不在科洛桑做的原则。离开夜总会后，汗流浃背的他们身着便装，奎刚把欧比旺拉进空旷的巷子里，解开徒弟的裤子，把年轻人举了起来。“骑上来？”他在黑暗中粗声说。

欧比旺的双腿夹住奎刚的髋部，双手按住那强壮的肩膀。“好，”他说，声音在颤抖，渴求如此突然，几乎要过载。

奎刚双臂勾住欧比旺赤裸的大腿，分开他的臀瓣，迅速插入他的身体。

一个绝地武士是要忍受痛苦的。他已经习惯了这种粗暴的进入，用一时的不适来换取片刻的销魂。

他只希望能更清楚地看着奎刚，但夜色太浓，而他们已偏离了光明太远。

————

奎刚被派去执行单人任务，在外环，他至少要离开几个星期。欧比旺请求到圣殿机库送他， 而奎刚告诉他，他最好独自出发。

他被建议去练习坠星招式，但除此之外，作为一个高年级学徒，他其实应该知道自己的注意力要集中在哪里。

欧比旺花了很长时间练习坠星招式，直到他关节颤抖，疲惫在眼中燃烧。加伦在马拉斯泰尔，但希瑞在家，于是他俩一起吃了午饭。

某天晚上，她建议他们再来对练，就他们两人。他告诉她，他还需要学习。

————

多日未见奎刚之后，欧比旺开始进入他的私人居室。他没有乱碰任何东西，只是坐在床上，感受着他的老师挥之不去的存在。他用手抚摸着毯子，想知道在泽洛斯二号之前，奎刚是否曾躺在上面，与他对欧比旺的渴望作着心理斗争。

奎刚以一种伤害着欧比旺心灵的方式与他保持着距离。他对自己坦诚了这点，在这里，在孤独中，在如此强烈的奎刚的气息中。他们仍然在一起冥想、训练，交换他们的笑话并且拌嘴，但他却注意到了以前从来没有过的鸿沟。他想告诉奎刚，如果你已经被此前十年的记忆所羁绊，如果你的伴侣已经比他所知的任何人都更爱你，你就无法坚持没有依恋的宗旨。欧比旺知道奎刚并不是刻意的残忍，但他一直与欧比旺保持着距离，同时又在欧比旺体内洒下自己的种子。这是一段艰难的旅程。

因为他永远不知道他们是否还在朝着同一方向前进。

他开始睡在奎刚的房间里，窃取着他从未得到过的亲密关系。师父的气息无处不在，而他是个傻子，让自己沉迷其中。他把自己裹在破旧的毯子里，闭上双眼，假装自己睡在奎刚怀中。

在他们分开的这些日子里，奎刚没有和他联系过，没有询问过他坠星招式的进展，也没有讨论过他现在的任务。最后，欧比旺终于屈服了，在他赤身裸体躺在床上的时候联系了奎刚。

没有响应。

他的通讯器上保存了几个文件，他播放了一段来自奎刚的几年前的短讯。

徒弟，  
我已经被绝望地困在这儿的任务里了。我本来希望能在你的高年级试炼前回到圣殿，但恐怕是不可能了。要知道，我在想你，欧比旺。我想说，希望你一切都好，但是对于你，我无需希望。一旦我从这些官僚的爪子下脱身，我们就可以庆祝了。晚安，欧比旺，虽然可能对于你而言，是早安。

他感情用事地把这个消息保留了下来，因为他一直在为那些试炼而紧张不安，而奎刚却不在这里。他重新播放了一遍，沉浸在师父温暖的声音中，用自己的手指抚摸着胸腹。而后他又放了一遍，转身埋进被子里，假装是奎刚在探索自己的身体，带着这样缓慢而放纵的欲望。

_我在想你。_

_欧比旺。_

他吸入着枕套的香味。

_你那么美丽。_

_你那么美好。_

再一次的，他轻易地回想起了肿胀的阴茎顶在他入口的感觉，粗大的手指温柔地握着他的髋部。

_我在想你。_

嘴唇印在他的脖子上，他的唇上。

_我爱你。_

最后的言语只是幻想，却让他把自己热切的欲求洒在了奎刚的毯子上，他甚至还没有触碰自己的阴茎。他翻身而起，气喘吁吁，透过莫名的朦胧泪水，盯着天花板。

他的通讯器响了。 _糟糕。_ 他摸索着找到它，清了清嗓子，“肯诺比。”

“欧比旺？你联系我了？”

他能听到背景中人群的嘈杂声，他打扰了师父……为了什么？他的耳朵被尴尬的温暖刺痛了，“是……我很抱歉，不是要紧事。”

“如果你联系我了，那一定很重要。我知道你那里很晚了。”

欧比旺突然觉得非常羞耻，坐在因他缺乏自制力而弄脏的奎刚的床上，和这个人通着话，“没什么，师父，真的。”

“我不在的时候，你在忙什么吗？谈判太费神了。”

“是的，师父。我把大部分时间都用在了练习招式和冥想上。”不知出于什么原因，他又说，“我还用这个机会和希瑞叙了旧，所以大部分时间我都不无聊。”

奎刚停顿了一下，“我很高兴听到这个消息，欧比旺。不过既然你如你所说的那样 _无聊_ ，我希望你能准备一份关于安提昂这里贸易争端的报告。我过几天就会回来，所以我希望你能专心于你的研究。这场贸易争端影响深远，多了解一点情况对你有好处。”

欧比旺笑了笑，“好的，师父。”

“我会很快见到你的，徒弟。好好睡一觉吧。”

于是他睡了。

————

奎刚四天后从安提昂回来了。他在灰蒙蒙的黎明时分早早地回来了，欧比旺正在他们居室的公共区域等着他。

奎刚把他的旅行背包放在地上，外衣皱巴巴的。这是一段漫长的旅程，而且这个人又通常在他被放任自流时不修边幅，“我以为你还睡着。”

欧比旺从沙发上站起来，伸了个懒腰，他穿着宽松的睡裤。“我猜你离开这么久之后可能会想喝茶。”他开始向厨房走去。

“等等，”奎刚轻声说，“你完成报告了吗？”

欧比旺转过身来面对他，从口袋里拿出一个数据芯片，“当然，师父。”

奎刚缓步向他走来，“我希望你给予了它足够的重视，欧比旺。”

“我全神贯注，我保证。”欧比旺把芯片放在奎刚的掌心，他能从原力中感受到他的放松，这让他感到满意。他拉近了他们之间最后的距离，双臂缠住奎刚的脖子，试探性地拥抱了他。

“我很想你。”

奎刚抓着他的手臂，却没有动弹，“欧比旺……这不是……”

他们站得那么近，奎刚的呼吸温暖了他的嘴唇。“你想我了吗？”，欧比旺问道。

奎刚盯着他的脸，“显然，无止境地，但我们不可以——”

“ _我可以_ ，”欧比旺贴着他的耳朵喃喃说，“而且我不在乎你一定要怎么表现才有理由干我，只要你还在干我。”

面对奎刚，他开始意识到自己的影响力，他并不是完全无力地在对抗师父的冷淡。只要他控制好自己，他的心就不会碎。他坐在奎刚的大腿上，承受着他应得的撞击，看着新的一天在窗外的高楼上升起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 马拉斯泰尔（Malastare）, https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Malastare  
> * 坠星招式（Falling Star kata）  
> * 安提昂（Antion），可能是Ansion，作者笔误？https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ansion/Legends


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

————

有时候，事情就是这样： 绷紧神经，压抑感情，直到他们找到足够合适的独处的地方，然后奎刚会把他填得满满的。

他总是充满希冀，或摇摆不定，或如饥似渴，或重获新生。

有时候，它会持续那么片刻。

————

他还是知道要心存感激，那些珍贵的片刻，是奎刚看着他的时候，房内空气凝固，欧比旺心跳加速。他知道那是爱，但他不能说出来。

因为这样爱着奎刚是违反教条的。

而更多的，是因为他害怕奎刚不会回应。

————

奎刚正和一个村长在火堆旁说话，手叉在胯上，火焰的影子舔舐着他的轮廓。他没有任何理由看向欧比旺，但他还是望了一眼，嘴角弯出及其微小的笑意。

欧比旺回了个微笑，才回过神来，垂下眼帘，开始找些事做。

————

在拥挤的公共运输机上，他们紧紧挤在一起，而且距离到达议会厅还有好几个小时。欧比旺专注于保持他们之间的某种距离——虽然他们的臀部和膝盖贴在一起，但他还是稍微地远离奎刚的肩膀。

他们都累坏了。

“如果我不是绝地武士，我要睡到中午。”欧比旺说着，揉了揉脸，“也许我会住在沙漠中，那里不会有人来吵醒我。”

奎刚笑着说，“我以为你不喜欢沙漠。”

“是的，但你可以习惯任何事情，只要回报足够愉快。”欧比旺说着，但马上就后悔了。他清了清嗓子，“那样我就不会这么苍白了。”

奎刚的手臂搂住了他，“你是有一点苍白，但是在阳光下可以看到你的雀斑。你的雀斑对我来说，已经不止一次成为任务的亮点。”奎刚的手指梳着他的短马尾，欧比旺感到脖颈处一震温暖的战栗。

欧比旺看着其他生命体挤在运输机的长椅上，每个个体在原力中都带着自己的光芒，他被这些光芒吞没了。奎刚注意到了他在阳光下的雀斑，用胳膊搂着他，在这样一个每个人都能看到的地方。“如果我不是绝地武士……”，他说，但是又哽住了，没有继续这个想法。

奎刚似乎明白了，因为他拉过欧比旺，让他头枕着自己的肩膀，他们一起在睡眠中度过了接下来的旅途。

————

绝地武士们很少庆祝节日。欧比旺在他在十三岁生日时得到了河石，五年后成年时，他和奎刚一起喝了几杯苦果酒。

欧比旺在一次去奥利佩的任务中度过了二十四岁。

奥利佩的政府担心着一个定居在深林中的氏族，认为他们对传统社会的抵触已经达到了危险的程度。当地流言四起，相传这个氏族里很多人因得不到合适的医治而死。议会同意了派一个小队前去评估，绝地武士被认为应是中立的一方。

这个聚落地处偏远，只有通过河流才能到达。一位年长的人类独居在森林的外围，他（勉强地）同意把驳船借给绝地武士。

他们到达时已经天黑。老人上下打量着他们，嚼着一节树枝，穿着破烂的衣服，虬结的灰发在背后打了个结。

“你，杰迪，嗯？俩都是？”

奎刚微笑着说，“是的，先生。我们很感激你慷慨地把驳船借给我们。”

“没啥人能在这儿大老远地逛，没想到你们这种人是真的。”他用手指了指欧比旺，“这人看起来才十二岁，你不是在耍我？这驳船就是我老命了，你要拿走它，我就要饿死了。”

“我们会及时归还的，我向你保证。而实际上，我徒弟今天已经二十四岁了。”奎刚说。

“哈！没骗我？”那人蹒跚地走到门廊上的椅子上，拿着一个裂开的酒壶回来了。他水汪汪的，布满血丝的双眼看着欧比旺，“我在你这个年纪的时候，脑子里只有性和酒。那给你，拿去吧。”老人把酒壶推给欧比旺。

奎刚掩面笑了。

欧比旺扫了他一眼，热得耳朵发痒，才回过神来，接受了礼物，“非常感谢您。”

“只要保证把它给带回来就行。我是说，那船。如果可以的话，还有那壶。壶还像样呢，别扔了。”

他们鞠了一躬，大步跨到甲板上。老人用力推了把驳船，然后消失在他住处的阴影之中。

————

欧比旺把酒壶搁在腿上坐着。夜风微爽而清爽，远离了文明和平日的杂质，他平静地呼吸着。

奎刚爬到了甲板下迅速摸索了一番，带着毯子钻了出来。月光映照着他头发上的银色，欧比旺觉得有一种冲动，想要触摸每一根闪闪发光的发丝。他欣赏它们，就像奎刚喜爱他的雀斑一样。

他用手指在玻璃壶上仔细地敲击着，“我正想决定这个是否可以安全食用。如果它实际上是他的痰盂呢？”

奎刚盘腿坐在他身边，在他们腿上铺了一条粗糙的毛毯。他靠着胳膊，叹了口气，“我敢打赌，即使这样，里面的东西也有很高的酒精含量。”

欧比旺笑了，打开盖子，试探性地闻了闻。他沉着脸把酒壶移开，“我有种感觉，这玩意会让我的器官融化。”

奎刚接过酒壶，"时人可不能屈服于这样残酷的命运。我先来。”他喝了一口，打了个颤。

欧比旺好奇了，也跟着喝了一口。他咳呛了一声，“那，是， _泔水_ ，这味道就像……像……”

“一个老家伙在他的浴缸里调出来的东西？"

“而且没有清洗那个浴缸，从来没清过。”欧比旺擦了擦嘴，“我想我宁愿呆在二十三岁，如果这就是我二十四岁的启蒙。”

但离目的地还有很长的路要走，不知怎的，他们把这壶酒喝完了。

————

欧比旺看着星星在黑色的天幕下闪烁，发出点点的模糊白光。他双手交叉枕在脑后。星星似乎遥不可及，但是他比大多数人都更多地在它们之中穿行，曾在超空间中看到它们疾驰而过的样子，去往他会永远铭记的地方，也去过他最终会淡忘的地方。

奎刚就躺在他身边，驳船慢慢地漂浮着。

“二十四岁的感觉如何？”

欧比旺耸耸肩，“感觉像是我刚喝了半加仑的冷却剂。”虽然老人的赠酒很烈，他们依然可以迅速代谢掉酒精，只要他们愿意。"你是怎么庆祝你二十四岁的？”

“哦，我都想不起来了。”奎刚叹了口气，“那时我已经是武士了，所以我肯定是去执行那些留给新手的悲惨任务了。”

“啊，”欧比旺继续注视着那星罗棋布的天幕，但他觉得自己好像被从驳船上推到了冰冷的河水中。这些都是他不愿去想的事情——他们之间的如此大的年龄差距，还有那幽灵般徘徊在眼前的未定的试炼。他并不是不想成为绝地武士，他知道这是他的使命。

他只是没有预料到……这个。月亮又朦胧了，他拼命地眨回眼泪。

奎刚侧过身子，面对欧比旺，用手指温柔地擦去那流露的潮湿。“我从来不是一个循规蹈矩的人，欧比旺。我遵循原力的意志，对它的信任超过议会，超过武士团本身。我自己的师父并不……欣赏我‘傲慢的精神’，就像他说的那样。而我觉得这只是更激起了我另辟蹊径的渴望。温杜大师警告过我冲动带来的危险。事情并不总是按照我的计划进行，他人可能会被伤害。但是你……”他颤抖着笑了笑，欧比旺震惊地看着他蓝色的眼睛里湿润的光芒，“我不知道该怎么解释我的行为，但我从来没有想过要伤害你。我告诉自己我会停止——”

欧比旺摇了摇头，“我没事，师父，你不用——”

奎刚抚摸着他的头发，轻声道，“并不是的，你现在内心悲伤，而我是你的师父。这……是错误的。我不知道该怎么纠正。”

“我不需要你来纠正。”欧比旺低声说。

“正确的做法应该是我将你放下。”

欧比旺坐了起来，他的心在耳边雷鸣般地跳动，“我不要别的师父，我……你……”奎刚要赶走他？在他的试炼如此之近的情况下？他感到一阵眩晕。

奎刚握住他的肩膀，“这是正确的事，但是我做不到。就像我不应该再碰你，但是我每次都失败了。我以为如果我只把它当作一种释放，我们就可以……在肉体上享受它。但我在欺骗自己，我允许自己这样妄想是因为我想要你。而我越是想要你，就越是强行拉开我们之间的距离。”

欧比旺用手臂擦了擦眼睛。他们出发到现在已经好几个小时了，而距离他们到达偏远的居住地还有数个时辰。他们在黑暗中漂流，听着持续的单调的虫鸣，漂过毫无生机的摇曳的水草。“我说过，我想要这个。”

奎刚笑了笑，掌心轻握住欧比旺的下巴，“你现在这么说，但你才二十四岁。有一天，你回想起我们做过的事，也许会有不同的想法。”

欧比旺推开那只手，爬了起来，“当你在我身边把自己拉下水的时候，你没有在意我是二十一岁；我二十三岁的时候，你也没有在乎把阴茎插进我——”

“徒弟！”奎刚站了起来，喊出这个称呼，听到他们的罪孽被如此直白地说出，他惊恐地捂住自己的嘴，“是我害了你，你是 _无辜_ 的……”

“师父，奎刚，我不是无辜的，我也没有被毁掉。”欧比旺握住对方的脸，“一想到要 _远离_ 你，我就不知道该怎么做。我该怎么做？你是我生命的中心。你什么时候欣赏过不诚实？我是不是应该违心地，说我可以忘记？说我想要忘记？尽管我全身心的都想要记住这一切？”

奎刚拉近他，“我想要你可能会恨我，就无法忍受，我担心我们已经开始走上一条结局苦涩和心痛的路。”

欧比旺紧闭双眼，靠在那强壮坚实的身体上，“我不会恨你。我如果恨你，就不会处处寻找你的存在，不会在夜里躺在床上失眠，而这一切是因为，因为——”

奎刚吻住了他，一个诚实的吻，深情而郑重。他们从来没有这样亲吻过，像情人一样。欧比旺能尝到酒精的淡淡的气味，但更多的是奎刚，那味道让他认真地吻了回去。奎刚的胡须挠得他皮肤痒痒的，他觉得自己在摇晃。

也许是因为他喝醉了，在驳船上。

当他们的嘴唇分开时，奎刚搂着欧比旺的腰，“我能做什么，欧比旺？”

那一刻，这个问题于他而言过于沉重了。他已经被酒精压得喘不过气来，他在这个怀抱里又停留了片刻，然后奎刚把他扶到甲板下。

起居室满是霉味，缺乏打理。“我们的新朋友不太喜欢打理家务。”奎刚警告他。他们踩着生锈的水桶、空酒瓶和食品的旧包装纸，几个灯笼微不足道地照亮狭窄的通道。一张狭窄的小床被挤在角落里。这不是欧比旺见过的最吸引人的床——他脑补了床垫上污渍的各种可能性——但它远不是最糟糕的。奎刚解下斗篷，把它铺在床上。

“你不会冷吗？”

奎刚的手指顺过欧比旺的学徒辫，“我表示怀疑。”

欧比旺微笑着道谢，爬上了床。他闭上眼睛，当奎刚钻到他身边时感到惊讶。这个人又在藐视一个不言而喻的原则。欧比旺把头枕在宽阔的胸膛上，听着那令人安心的节奏。奎刚漫不经心地玩弄着他的纳夫辫，就像几周前那次在运输机上一样。

他没有感到紧张。在这里，只有他们两个人，而他就只想这样和奎刚躺着。他甚至可以永远这样，只是他二十四岁了，脑海中的理性声音在提醒他，他不会永远是一个学徒。他不是第一次在好奇，作为一个普通人，在绝地武士团之外，相爱会是怎样的。难道普通人相爱，会拥有无数个这样的夜晚？他的嗓子痛了起来。

奎刚仰起脸，又吻了他一下，“我年轻又忧郁的徒弟。”

欧比旺把一缕凌乱的头发理到奎刚的耳后，“我的朋友们总是嘲笑我太死板。加伦曾经跟我说过……他说我即使在育幼班就特别严肃，所以他知道我会成为一个好绝地。”他悲伤地笑了笑，“不管你信不信，我并不想成为那个只想着职责的呆板绝地。”

“你不会的。”奎刚把手缓缓伸进欧比旺的长袍和外衣下，去抚摸他光裸的背，“你不可能是。”

他迟疑地把手臂环在奎刚腰间，他还没有无知到这个地步——他曾经毫不犹豫地让这个人进入他的身体——但当他想尝试一些随意的小情趣时，他的神经就会紧绷，“我想问你一件事，你能回答我吗？我的意思是——”

奎刚的指尖在他的背上停了下来，“好。”

哦。欧比旺吞咽了一下，抬起头来，看着奎刚的眼睛，“你爱塔尔吗？”他忍不住问道。她的死萦绕在他们心头很久，欧比旺曾担心奎刚永远无法从那令人窒息的悲痛之中走出来。

“是的，我爱她。但我们从未……她很谨慎，理所当然的。”

欧比旺只是靠着他点了点头，这不是什么新的发现，“对不起，我不知道为什么我——我知道这是隐私。”

“不，我最近一直在想她，比平时更多。”奎刚又开始了轻轻的抚摸。“我似乎一生都在爱她，然后她就走了。我以为会有时间对她说出我想说的话，也许这就是为什么我对你如此匆忙的原因。我等了她几十年。但是对于你，我无法等待了。”

这句话浸润着他，就像雨水浸润干旱龟裂的大地。驳船摇晃着，奎刚紧紧地搂着他的肩膀。

“我和其他同伴也相互满足，但只是一晚，没有更多含义。我一直爱着她。我以为我可以满足对你的欲望，同时不让你的心受伤。”

欧比旺小心翼翼地说，“和我在一起……你不像对她那样有感觉？”

奎刚把下巴搁在他的头上，“你们是两个截然不同的人。”

他想起了塔尔：才华横溢，犀利幽默，如此的引人注目。她是个让人尊敬和关注的女人，是个能与任何人抗衡的绝地武士。最重要的是，他记得奎刚看她的眼神。欧比旺确实和塔尔很不一样。

“就像我说的，她很谨慎。你的朋友们说你严肃又谨慎，这一点没有错。但那天……你没有动摇，也没有停下来考虑后果。我只能感觉到你热切的愿望，即使我那么无情。”

欧比旺感到一阵焦虑和沮丧，“你不无情，师父。是我期望的太多了。”

奎刚挪动了一下，直到他们面对面，“我给了你这些期望，然后又因为我自私的恐惧使得它们无法实现。你从一个人那里期待某些东西并不是毫无道理的，如果他已经......这看起来好像我一直在利用你，但我想让你知道，这不是我的本意。我沉浸在自己的世界中了。你本该达到如此的高度，欧比旺。我是在分散你的注意力，让你感觉困惑，因为我无法控制自己。”

欧比旺安静地躺着，凝视着奎刚的眼睛，“原力把我带到你的身边，我只觉得原力中，这是对的。我不要再回到原来的样子，我不想只是成为你疏解欲望的对象。”

“你不是，你从来都不是。”奎刚喃喃自语，吻着他，双手抚摸着他的脸和脖子，“我知道，在原力中这是对的，但我不是议会，他们肯定会有不同的看法。”

“奎刚·金会关心议会怎么想？”

“不完全是，但 _你_ 在乎，你有一天将成为其中的一员。”

“我可以两全其美。”欧比旺说，他的声音里带着一丝自信与叛逆。

“我认为你可以做到任何事，欧比旺·肯诺比。”奎刚微笑着，凝视着他，欧比旺感觉到，在今后的岁月里，他将经常在脑海里重演这段对话。

他不想成为用来疏解欲望的对象，他不想被丢下。

————

奎刚和他一起躺着，酒意和情绪蒸发了，变成了纯粹的疲惫。他的手游走在欧比旺的身上——腿上、背上、胸口和腹部，不带直接的欲望。他告诉欧比旺，他在档案馆里读到了一些关于斯图乔文化的资料。

欧比旺对他的母星几乎一无所知。

“在斯都乔，生日是非常值得庆祝的。很久以前的一场瘟疫带走了很多人。在生日那天入睡前，亲人会唱一首特定的歌，表示感恩，希望好运。”

然后奎刚把嘴唇移到欧比旺的耳边，唱了起来：

_“我很幸福你还安在  
愿你平安又过一年  
愿你健康而又无忧  
愿你平安又过一年”_

这首歌并不优美，奎刚也不是一个特别擅长唱歌的人。但他唱完后，欧比旺还是忍不住背过身去，灯笼的光在他眼中湿润而斑驳。

“师父，你……”

“我愿意为你而死，欧比旺。”

他盯着灯光睡着了，背靠着奎刚。

————

他不知什么时候醒了过来，因为他头昏脑胀，口干舌燥，很不舒服。奎刚一只手臂枕在头下，长发披在肩上，还在沉睡。

欧比旺需要去洗漱，他需要喝水，但他一样都没做。他看着奎刚沉睡。

 _我愿意为你而死_ 。

————

这既不是盛宴，也不是觅食；这是养分，终于安静而知足。

他开始把任务不仅仅看作是他的技能和经验的扩展，而是他与奎刚之间联系的加深，深沉得就像塔纳布和奥德兰广阔黑色的天空，就像锁上门后的无拘无束的亲吻。

“再深一点。”他挣扎着轻声说，床单揉皱在手心里，他张开双腿，直到大腿肌肉疼痛。

奎刚的皮肤因汗液呈现出金色的光泽，头发末端染成了棕黑色，他湿漉漉的发丝紧贴着脖子。男人靠在他身上，轻笑着，眼睛闪烁着饥渴的光芒，“我还能更深吗？”

但总能顶到更深的地方，带来新的感受，发现其他细节。他的指甲在奎刚的手臂上划过，有力的抽插震动着床垫。

欧比旺闭上眼睛，让奎刚用他们俩都渴望的方式来操他，那种操法让他的臀部都在燃烧，脊椎融化，身心被占有。

————

他们犯过错误。一位女王的宠臣要求和欧比旺一起去水边散步。

“你有个不错的老师”，他说。

欧比旺的双手背在身后，他转向那个一头整齐的银发银光闪闪的瘦削的男人，“谢谢你，我也这么认为。”

“他教你的不止是绝地的方面，嗯？”

他的语气中带着温柔的了然。欧比旺平稳呼吸，“你为什么会这么想？”

“你们的目光互相交缠。他在公共场合碰你的时候很小心，只碰你的肩膀，短短几秒钟。”宠臣笑了，“你是个谨慎的年轻人，但年轻人谈恋爱的时候是藏不住的，不可能躲过那些探寻的人的目光。”

他低头看着自己光着的脚，脚趾半埋在白沙里。除了靴袜，他穿着其他衣服，但在这敏锐的目光面前，他还是感觉一丝不挂。海水很平静，他想象着能冲进海里，以避开剩下的谈话，保持他的神圣的、私密的东西。

“在我们的文化中，两个人以这种方式在一起是禁忌。老师和学生在一起？骇人听闻。你那位好老师会被阉割，然后被人用火把驱逐，你也会被人避之不及。”宠臣笑了，但眼神忧伤。“我年轻的时候也很谨慎，但没有那么勇敢。”

“我的师父很勇敢，他对我很重要。”

“也许勇敢，但是愚蠢。他应该警惕火把的。”

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 奥利佩（Olipe）  
> * 杰迪（ Jet-eye，绝地），老人带着很重的口音，所以换了这个翻译  
> * 斯图乔恩（stewjon），https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Stewjon


End file.
